


In Which Jared is sick and Jensen is a nursemaid

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: In Which series [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illness (of the flu variety), M/M, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Texting, mention of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Jared gets sick but that doesn’t stop him from texting.





	In Which Jared is sick and Jensen is a nursemaid

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics_ indicate texting

Jensen was hosing down his shoes in the bathtub when his cell rang. 

_Dying. Need priest._

_You’re not dying. You’ve got the flu. Not even the swine flu, just the regular flu. Doctor said rest, fluids, no moving and you’ll be good as new in a few days._

_In few days will be dead and buried. Give what you don’t want to my Mom, Megan and Jeff. Give Sam’s role to anyone but Chad or Wentworth Miller. Tell Kripke I’mma haunt him from the grave for making Sam drink demon blood, too._

_Jared, you are not dying. Your family doesn’t want your stuff anyway and no one else will ever play the role of Sam. As for Kripke, you’re the one who was all “cool! I get to drink demon blood and go dark side!”_

_My family does too want my stuff! But you get the dogs. You’ll take care of them, I know. And when I die, you gotta give whoever plays Sam serious shit. But keep your hands off him._

_I am in the bathroom washing off the shoes you vomited on earlier and you actually think that if you die I’m going to keep going with the series You’re not dying or sick, you’re on crack. Now stop texting and rest!_

_Jensen?_

_Jared._

_You’d really quit the show?_

_In a heartbeat._

Jensen heard a thump and ran out of the bathroom to see Jared half on the floor. He raced over and grabbed him, hauling him back up to the bed. “What the hell?”

In a dazed voice Jared said, “You deserve a hug for that one.”

Shaking his head but laughing in amusement, Jensen tucked Jared back in, made him sip some juice to keep him hydrated, pressed a kiss to his feverish forehead and then went back to the bathroom. Looking at the shoes he felt a sloppy sentimental feeling come over and then shook himself out of it. He bent down to pick them up and then dropped them. 

Minutes later he was downstairs throwing them out, having realized that they were never coming clean. After thoroughly washing his hands he pulled out his cell phone and typed a quick message.

_I just threw out the $150 pair of shoes you puked on, after spending 20 minutes trying to get them clean. You should be very glad I love you this much._

When there was no reply he headed back upstairs to find Jared asleep, looking peaceful at last. He brushed those beautiful locks off his lover’s forehead and smiled, then pulled out next week’s script. He walked to the comfy chair in the corner and sat down to read, ready for when his Jared woke up and needed him again. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to add/change any tags.


End file.
